


Shipwrecked!

by badgerterritory



Category: X-23 (Comic), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's diary while stranded on a deserted island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwrecked!

Day 1: Found this old journal. Just my luck to be on the plane that has to go down somewhere nobody lives. My shipwreck-partner (I’ll have to think of a better word than that) says the island is completely uninhabited, and a little more than a mile long and half a mile wide. Her name is Laura, and she’s kind of cute? But I think she’s straight and being stranded is a little bit of a bad time to be harboring a crush. Anyways, I have my bow and I have some arrows, thankfully. Thank God whatever Clint did to get them past airport security and onto the plane kept them from getting wet. ~~  
~~

Day 5: Being stranded sucks ass.

Day 9: Fished a couple bodies out of the water today. Buried them as well as I could. Laura just watched.

Day 10: Laura made a simple fishing rod. I’m working on my tan while she fishes. It’s sort of great to be relaxing with a friend. If there was any way to get back to civilization I’d call this a relaxing vacation.

Day 11: Laura has claws? It took me this long to notice?? Katie, you dummy.

Day 15: Teaching Laura to shoot. It’s surprisingly easy.

Day 22: Spent the day talking to Laura. Apparently I helped her through security? I didn’t even remember. They were harassing her and I told them she was with me, forgot her special card thing at home or whatever. Apparently she was heading to India on her own time to see some people. Which explains why she was on my flight to Tokyo.

Day 35: Been forever since I picked this thing up. Laura taught me to fish and I’m getting pretty good at it. She’s also teaching me Ukrainian and Portuguese, which is pretty fun.

Day 43: Oh no I have a crush on her again I think

Day 58?: Don’t really know if it’s day 58. Kind of lost track for a while. Most of the time we forage and build on our shelter and walk the shore for anything that might wash up. I’m kind of losing hope that we’ll ever get rescued, but she says her people will figure it out sooner or later. Weirdly enough, I’m not too upset by the idea of staying here forever with her. Even if I miss the modern world, being with Laura is sort of extremely cool.

Day 66?: And that’s it. All my arrows are unusable. Bow’s useless. Goodbye, poultry and other small creatures.

Day 69?: I hope it’s day 69. Very appropriate to the activities that happened today. Solo. Thinking about Laura, though. I miss my vibrator.

Day 73: Made contact with Laura’s friends today for exactly long enough for them to confirm we’ve been missing for 73 days and for them to get our coordinates. They say it’ll only take them a few days to mount a rescue. Looks like our time is at an end. I should be less disappointed, considering I’ve missed talking to my friends like crazy and I think I’m starting to get a fever.

Day it doesn’t matter anymore: So, the rundown of the last few weeks. We made it home. I was sick as shit and stayed at the Avengers Academy until I got better. Mostly I just stayed asleep and had weird dreams. Laura apparently stayed by my side the entire time. I don’t know if that’s true or just something romantic everyone keeps telling us but when I woke up, she was there, and she kissed me right on the lips and told me she wanted to go on a date. We went out a day later and that was interrupted by America arriving and punching me in the face, which was followed by Billy and Teddy apologizing while Tommy laughed and America nearly crushed my spine hugging me.

So yeah, it all worked out, I guess? My jaw still fucking hurts and that punch was three days ago. Whatever, I’m putting this dumb journal in a desk drawer until I can show it to my grandkids.


End file.
